parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party Part 2
'Transcript' *Kai-Lan: A Clue! *Steve: Who?, You..., Oh!, (Clears Throat), This is Horace!, Horace is My Stuffed Anteater! *Hoho: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Yes!, He's 2!, Uh..., His Favorite Color is Green!, and He Loves Magic Tricks! *Wubbzy: No!, It's A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You Said Clue!, Oh!, (Laughs), There is A Clue!, On This..., Uh..., What is This? *Hoho: A Sleeping Bag! *Steve: Sleeping Bag!, Yeah!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay!, (Yawning) A Sleeping Bag!, A Line That Curves Around Like This, Another Line for The Bottom, and The Zipper!, There, A Sleeping Bag!, So, What Could Blue Wanna Do Tonight With A Sleeping Bag?, (Yawning), Do You Know? *Daizy: Maybe Blue Wants to Sleep in Her Sleeping Bag! *Steve: Good Idea, Daizy!, But, We Should Probably Find 2 More Clues, Just To Be Sure! *(Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Singing Paprika A Lullaby) *Steve: Ooh!, It Sounds Like It's Paprika's Bedtime! *Kai-Lan: Let's Be Quiet So We Don't Wake Her Up! *Steve: Goodnight, Little Paprika! *Shovel: Steve! *Hoho: Sounds Like Shovel! *Steve: Woah!, It's Dark Out! *Pail: Steve!, Kai-Lan!, Hoho!, Wubbzy!, Daizy!, It's Time for Night Time Flash and Find! *Kai-Lan: Yes! *Shovel: Look!, That Squirrel is Sleeping! *Wubbzy: And That Bird! *Steve: Hey!, Do You See That? *Daizy: I Guess All The Animals Outside are Sleeping! *Shovel: Not All The Animals, Daizy! *Pail: Some Animals are Awake!, But We Don't Know Who! *Owl: (Hooting) *Pail: Listen! *Steve: Kai-Lan!, Hoho!, Wubbzy!, Daizy!, Do You Wanna Help Us Figure Out Which Animals are Awake? *Kai-Lan: Yes! *Steve: You Do?, Great! *Owl: (Hooting) *Hoho: Does Someone Hear That Hooting Sound? *Owl: (Hooting) *Steve: Wonder What It Is! *Owl: (Hooting) *Kai-Lan: Let's Find Out Where It's Coming From! *Owl: (Hooting) *Steve: Guys!, I Think I'm Gonna Need Your Night Eyes!, Do You See What Animal is Making That Sound? *Owl: (Hooting) *Wubbzy: The Owl!, Right There! *Steve: Oh!, The Owl is Making That..., Hoot!, Hoot!, Hoot!, Hooting Sound! *Owl: (Hooting) *Daizy: If The Owl is Awake at Night, When Do They Sleep? *Owl: I Sleep During The Daytime When You're Awake! *Steve: Really? *Owl: And When You Sleep at Night, I'm Awake!, Looking Around With My Big Eyes! *Kai-Lan: Wow! *Steve: Very Different Schedules! *Cricket: (Churping) *Pail: Listen!, I Hear Another Animal Sound! *Hoho: Have A Goodnight, Owl! *Steve: It's Been A Hoot! *Cricket: (Churping) *Steve: Hey!, Do You Hear That Churping Sound? *Cricket: (Churping) *Wubbzy: I Hear It Churping! *Steve: Wonder Who's Making That Sound! *Cricket: (Churping) *Steve: Do You See What's Making That Sound? *Daizy: The Cricket!, Right There! *Cricket: (Churping) *Steve: Oh!, The Cricket!, How Does It Make That?, (Churping), Sound? *Cricket: I Make This Sound By Rubbing My Wings Together!, See?, (Churping), I'm Calling Other Crickets!, That are Awake at Night!, (Churping) *Bat: (Squeaking) *Shovel: Another Wake Animal! *Kai-Lan: Let's Find It! *Steve: See You Later, Cricket!, We Gotta Get Hoppin'! *Bat: (Squeaking) *Hoho: Ooh! *Steve: Now I Hear A Squeaking Sound! *Bat: (Squeaking) *Wubbzy: I Hear It Squeaking Too! *Daizy: Hmm! *Bat: (Squeaking) *Steve: Do You See What Animal is Making That Sound? *Bat: (Squeaking) *Kai-Lan: The Bat!, Right There! *Steve: Is That? *Pail: A Bat? *Bat: You're Right About That! *Steve: (Squeaking), Well, Fancy That! *Shovel: Why are You Hanging Upside Down? *Hoho: Maybe It's Sleeping! *Bat: Nope!, Just Resting!, I Don't Sleep Til Later! *Steve: (Yawning) *Bat: What's The Matter, Steve? *Wubbzy: Tired? *Steve: No!, I'm Not Yawning!, I Was..., Singing!, Silently!, You Know!, So That I Don't Wake Up The Sleeping Animals! *Shovel: Thanks for Your Help!, We've Gotta Get Ready for Bed! *Daizy: You're Welcome! *Steve: See You Later, Bat!, Nice Hangin' With Ya! *(Light Shuts On) *Steve: Woah!, Do You See That Light? *Kai-Lan: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: It Is Kind of Bright!, You're Right! *Hoho: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where? *Wubbzy: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, (Laughs), There It Is!, On This..., Uh..., What is This? *Daizy: A Lamp! *Steve: Lamp!, Yeah!, Well, We Better Put This Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Kai-Lan: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Hey!, My Notebook Looks A Little Different in The Dark! *Hoho: Cool! *Steve: All Right!, A Lamp!, First, We Draw The Lamp Shade Like This, A Curve Here, and A Line Down Here for The Post, and Some Lines Here!, There, A Lamp!, So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do Tonight!, What Was Our First Clue? *Wubbzy: A Sleeping Bag! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, (Yawning) A Sleeping Bag!, and Now Our Second Clue is A Lamp!, So What Could Blue Wanna Do Tonight With..., (Yawning) A Sleeping Bag, and A Lamp?, Do You Know? *Kai-Lan: Maybe Blue Wants to Sleep in Her Sleeping Bag and Turn On The Lamp! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, Maybe, Kai-Lan!, But, I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue! *(Mailtime Jingle Softly) *Steve: A Night Time Mail Delivery! *Daizy: (Whispering) We Better Whisper Because We Have Some Sleeping Friends Inside! *Steve: (Whispering) Come On! *(Song Starts Softly) *Steve: (Singing and Whispering), Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, WHEN IT COMES, I WANNA WAIL... *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Shhh! *Steve: Oops! *Kai-Lan: Be Quiet, Steve! *Steve: Sorry!, (Whispering and Singing) Mail! *Mailbox: Evening, Guys! *Hoho: Hey, Mailbox!, Don't You Deliever Mail During The Day? *Mailbox: I Usually Do!, But I Never Miss A Pajama Party! *Wubbzy: Oh! *Mailbox: Here's Your Letter, Steve! *Steve: Thanks! *Mailbox: You're Welcome!, Sleep Tight! *Daizy: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, Wonder Who Is From! *(Song Ends) Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts